


Sweet Talking

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec gets sappy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus loves it, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: After a long day, Magnus and Alec share a moment on the couch





	Sweet Talking

Magnus sat on the couch, glass of martini in hand and let Alec’s strong arm wrapping around him.

 

“Did he accept to sleep in his room?” Alec asked his head falling on the warlock’s shoulder.

“No, he still wants to sleep with Max.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to bargain until he screams and cry.”

“He still needs time.”

“I know, I just feel so powerless.”

“Me too Love, me too.”

 

Rafael had been with them for a few weeks now but he still wouldn’t talk or sleep alone. Most of the time, they’ll find him sleeping in Max bed, other times, Rafael would have a night terror and they would wake up to blood drenching screamings. He still wasn’t talking and for that, with Catarina’s help they had all started to learn sign language. It made things easier, in a way, to say yes or to say no, to say what he wanted or didn’t. But for all those nightmares and night terrors, their son didn’t have the words. It was hard, for all of them, to see Rafael hurting so badly, hunt by horrific memories and being unable to help or heal his pained heart.

 

“How was your day?” Alec asked to change the subject.

“Oh you know, the usual, warlock stuffs, taking care of Rafe, refraining myself to change your parabatai into a duck when you get hurt because of his recklessness.”

 

Alec chuckled at that and picked out the olive skewer of his fiancé’s martini, taking one of the four olives Magnus had put between his teeth before putting it back in the cocktail. Magnus smiled. Alec always did that, stealing his olives. The shadowhunter didn’t really like alcohol but for sure he loved the olives in the martini. At first, Magnus didn’t do nor say anything but soon, he had realised that Alec robbing his olives was becoming an habit of the shadowhunter, he had started adding more of them in his beverage.

 

“What about yours?”

“Oh you know, the usual,” Alec started in a gentle mocking tone. “Shadowhunter stuff, missions, paperworks, refraining myself to murder the bigoted assholes visiting the Institute…”

 

Magnus hummed quietly. The shadowhunters’ moeurs were starting to change but there were still narrow-minded persons and they were lucky Alec had more and more self-control. But the warlock was still worried their words would hurt his fiancé. 

 

“I don’t care about what they say Magnus.” The shadowhunter, taking another olive, said as if he was reading his mind. “They’re just jealous because I have what they don’t.”

“And what could this be?” Magnus teased with a small smile.

 

Alec grinned and took the glass off Magnus’ hand, putting it on the table. The shadowhunter came closer to him, until their noses touch.

“A wonderful, kind,magical, smart, loving, breathtaking, mind blowing soulmate.” Alec answered punctuating every of his words with a small peck.

“You’re getting sappy.” Magnus said though his breath was taken away by his fiancé’s word.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

 

Alec’s smile only grew wider before he leant to kiss Magnus, who, for the first time this day, felt like he was the luckiest man on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely <3


End file.
